


Весело

by TheLosersClub2020



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Dark, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLosersClub2020/pseuds/TheLosersClub2020
Summary: Строго говоря, он не делал ничего. Как и все дни до этого.
Relationships: Beverly Marsh/Patrick Hockstetter
Kudos: 1





	Весело

**Author's Note:**

> тоскливый секс с использованием страпона (не совсем добровольный), описание издевательств над животными (не факт, что правдивое), секс с ходячим трупом, Оно работает не так

— Не бойся, — говорит Беверли.

Её голос звучит так уверенно, ей и самой странно — странней даже, чем от того, кому она это говорит. Всё что есть в ней разумного вопит: бросай его, бросай всё, беги отсюда, это _ты_ должна бояться, — и, как всегда в такие моменты, Беверли не делает того, что должна.

Вместо этого она наклоняется ближе, бортик ванны впивается под грудь, лицо обдаёт жаром, и на мгновение Беверли становится неловко: как ему самому-то не горячо, а если горячо, то почему он не сказал, — и она гонит эти, гонит все мысли.

От голой кожи Патрика поднимается пар, но губы у него едва тёплые.

* * *

  
А когда он вернулся, Беверли тут же вспомнила его имя: ударом  
_(под дых)_  
сердца, щелчком пальцев.

— Патрик!

Вскрик разбился о стены, рассыпался эхом, и было в этом что-то до зуда знакомое, как будто нужно лишь залезть пальцами поглубже, чтобы найти облегчение. Но в этом коридоре можно найти разве что мисс Чесс, её чуткий слух и злое лицо, и Беверли обхватила себя за плечи, словно в надежде убедить незримого наблюдателя, что она не могла говорить так громко, она-то держит себя в руках.

— Патрик, — она повторяет имя, и у него вкус затхлости и свернувшейся крови, — что ты здесь делаешь?

Строго говоря, он не делал ничего. Как и все дни до этого.

Только вспомнив это, Беверли поняла — понимание на ощупь похоже на трубу с холодной водой, запотевшую и с потёками ржавчины — что всё забыла.

В первый раз, когда она наткнулась на Патрика в своей новой жизни, утро ничем не отличалось от прочих — до того, как она открыла дверь, лучше бы она не открывала дверь, подумала тогда Беверли, она и сейчас так думала, только толку-то, и тогда, и сейчас, ей нужна была крыша над головой, а крыше над головой нужны были деньги, а деньги были только в придорожном кафе, где Беверли работала официанткой уже третий месяц, с тех пор, как сбежала из того, что называлось домом, и пусть причины побега она помнила смутно, уверенность в правильности решения крепла в ней с каждым днём — до того, как Беверли открыла дверь и споткнулась о мутный, будто заросший тиной взгляд.

Тогда ей показалось, что Патрик смотрел ей под ноги, но он продолжил гипнотизировать взглядом порог и после того, как Беверли отошла в сторону. И после того, как она вернулась с работы. И после того, как пошла на неё на следующий день. И после того, как Триша, с которой Беверли снимала квартирку, поставила ультиматум: либо они вызывают полицию, либо этот чувак их убьёт.

Беверли беспокоил Патрик, ещё больше её беспокоило то, что его заметила Триша, которая выходила на улицу в лучшем случае раз в неделю, а больше всего — слово «полиция», от которой неуловимо веяло тем, что называлось домом. То, что на следующее утро Патрик исчез, её не обеспокоило.

Он отсутствовал — Беверли не знала точно, сколько, но достаточно, чтобы она начала _забывать_ , а сейчас вернулся, и смотрел не на порог, а прямо Беверли в глаза, и ответил:

— Стою.

* * *

— Не знаю, что на меня нашло, — говорит Беверли, потому что ей хочется извиниться, но не хочется извиняться перед Патриком.

Она, конечно, знает; но Патрик только понимающе кивает.

Дело не в том, что ей нравится — или хоть когда-то нравился — Патрик Хокстеттер. Беверли, вообще-то, всегда от него тошнило, да и сейчас подташнивает, но есть и что-то ещё. Ванну теперь бороздила лисица потрохами наружу, в ванне осталась одежда, взбухшая и окрасившая воду в буроватый цвет. Тот же оттенок очерчивает ногти Патрика; он пробует подлезть под кайму зубами и кончиком бледного языка, а потом чиркает, как спичкой, по светло-серому халату, который ему выделила Беверли и который смотрится на Патрике на редкость неуместно, даже пошло, на ткани остаются тонкие буроватые царапины.

Вспомнив о спичках, Беверли свешивается с кровати, чтобы залезть в карман халата и достать сигареты. Мало осталось, понимает она, закуривая; у неё есть пепельница — такая же пачка сигарет, только пустая. Она лежит на столике у входа в комнату, два шага по полу, и как раз на пол Беверли не хочется. Как в детской игре, где пол заливает лава; никакой лавы на полу уж точно нет, и Беверли уже не ребёнок, чтобы считать, что огонь затопит комнату, как только Беверли ступит вниз. Наоборот: Беверли достаточно взрослая, чтобы понимать — искры вспыхнут, как только она перестанет их ждать.

Патрик сидит на полу  
_(Патрика лава сожрёт первым)_  
и внимательно следит за дымовой спиралькой. В его глазах — то, почему он до сих пор здесь, и то, почему Беверли до сих пор здесь: мерцающий болотный огонёк, бьющаяся о стекло муха; Патрик как будто пытается найти, вспомнить, понять. Пытается развеять пелену дыма — не того, который Беверли вдыхает в лёгкие, а того, который теперь и есть лёгкие Патрика, его сердце и требуха, который почти стал Патриком, и Беверли думает, что, наверное, ей не меньше, чем ему, хочется, чтобы это «почти» всё-таки сохранялось.

В его глазах то, почему Беверли так жаль.

* * *

  
И когда он вернулся, Беверли пригласила его жить в свою комнату — с условием, чтобы Патрик не покидал её пределы. Условие поставила Триша; Беверли тогда ещё подумала, что, наверное, Триша боится полиции гораздо больше, чем она, и гораздо меньше, чем Патрика. Зря: этому вулкану ещё не время извергаться. Но доказать это Трише Беверли не могла — хотя бы потому, что и сама не знала, откуда в ней такая уверенность.

Как и уверенность в том, что Патрик будет слушаться этой уверенности: в первый день он выполз на кухню — буквально выполз, как будто разучился ходить, — и Беверли проснулась от визга Триши, бросилась к ней. Патрик лежал напротив холодильника, выпростав к нему длинную руку, касаясь дверцы кончиками пальцев. Как будто алкоголик, рванувший за спасительной бутылкой пива и уставший на полпути.

— Иди в комнату, Патрик, — сказала Беверли, и Патрик поднялся — с трудом, шатаясь так, что пришлось подхватить его под локоть, но всё-таки поднялся и вернулся на место. Закрывая дверь, Беверли сказала: — Сиди, пока я не вернусь.

В комнату Беверли вернулась только вечером: полчаса Триша кричала про полицию, ещё полчаса тихонько плакала Беверли в плечо — Триша старше неё, но такая миниатюрная, что казалось почти подростком, особенно с неудачным макияжем, а тушь у неё была самая дешёвая; расплывшись от слёз, оставив тёмно-серые дорожки до уголков губ, она сделала Тришу похожей на грустного клоуна. Беверли спросила тогда, зачем ей тушь в четыре часа утра, и на это Триша обиделась и согласилась простить Беверли только взамен на обещание готовить завтрак весь месяц — «и чтоб твоё животное его не сожрало».

К вечеру Беверли вспомнила эти слова: в комнате нет еды, Патрику нужно есть, в квартире она не найдёт Триши, зато найдёт  
_(папу)_  
полицию и трупы — она не знала, почему подумала о трупах, но сразу после конца рабочего дня помчалась обратно, даже не попрощавшись со сменщицей и игнорируя боль в уставших ногах. Ни полиции, ни трупов в квартиры не было, Триша спала, и колотящееся сердце немного замедлило бег. Увидев её на пороге комнаты, Патрик глубоко вздохнул и повалился набок.

— Спина болит, — сказал он, глядя на Беверли из-под прикрытых век. — Можно мне не только сидеть?

— Хочешь яичницу? — спросила она.

Патрик вздрогнул. Поджал под себя ноги.

— Сдохнуть хочу. Яичницы не надо.

Беверли привалилась к дверному косяку, потом, спохватившись — Триша может заглянуть и опять испугаться — закрыла дверь и залезла с ногами на кровать.

— Тут я тебе не помогу.

— Обойдусь, — согласился Патрик после паузы. — Можно погулять?

— И не возвращайся.

— Тут я тебе не помогу. — Патрик ухмыльнулся, но как-то невесело.

Закуривая, Беверли вдруг поняла, что у неё дрожат руки. Это злило: какой бы мутные глаза ни были у Патрика, он явно видел, такое он замечал лучше многих других.

— Только не пугай Тришу, — сказала она. — Даже не вздумай к ней подходить.

Патрик кивнул. Отлепился наконец жадным взглядом от пальцев Беверли.

Она поняла, что расплачется, как только Патрик выйдет за порог. Расплачется как малолетка, потому что не могла попросить не пугать её саму, помнила откуда-то, что это бесполезно. Она зажала сигарету во рту — дым ласково обволакивал лёгкие, дым всегда помогал Беверли, дым был символом: ты со всем справишься — и изо всех сил вонзила ногти в ладони.

— Зачем ты пришёл?

Липкий взгляд вернулся — медленно, как будто неохотно.

— Зачем ты со мной говоришь? — спросил Патрик. — Зачем не ударишь меня ножом? Выпустила бы мне кишки. Было бы весело.

Он склонил голову, рассеянно улыбнулся, будто не знал, стоит ли смеяться до того, как его ударили ножом.

— Ты слабая. Не можешь отказать, когда просят. Даже когда я прошу.

— Я сильная, — сказала Беверли. — Раз у меня есть то, что ты можешь попросить — сильнее тебя. Не думал об этом?

Всё напоминало абсурд — в основном почему-то из-за того, что раньше  
_(когда?)_  
Беверли вообще не считала, что Патрик способен на такие долгие диалоги.

На хоть какие-то диалоги вообще.

Патрик нахмурился. Как будто тоже решил заплакать; Беверли вспомнила детское словечко «скуксился». Кажется, он действительно пытался подумать.

И сказал то, что вязалось с Патриком Хокстеттером даже меньше, чем долгие диалоги:

— Это кому как нравится.

* * *

  
Беверли снилась ванна — высокие бортики, за которыми можно спрятаться с головой, зигзаг потёка ржавчины, сочащаяся кровью рана сливного отверстия. Внутри дышало загнанное животное, внутри пахло страхом и гнилью, всё ближе, ближе, ближе и ближе, и Беверли уже различала шёпот, и силилась разобрать в нём слова — важные слова или, может, одно слово, которое открыло бы всё, залило бы кровью весь город и все города, а потом всё наконец-то закончилось бы — поэтому нужно разобрать, чтобы закончить, закончить наконец, но вместо этого Беверли проснулась, потому что запах гари и крови усилился так, что её чуть не вырвало.

И когда она проснулась, запах не исчез.

Глаза Патрика мерцали — будто не отражая падающий из окна свет улицы, а сами по себе. Он стоял, опершись ладонями на подушку по бокам от головы Беверли, и наклонился ещё ниже, к самому её лицу.

— Я держал эту суку за уши, когда вырывал когти, — монотонно бубнил Патрик, — держал руками, вырывал зубами, у меня крепкие, мать твою, зубы, вот и моя мать всегда так говорила — а она визжала, ты б только слышала, как эта ушастая колбаса визжала, я чуть не оглох, а потом она легла мёртвенькая, и я сел недалеко от неё, тоже как неживой, и подманил на неё одну птичку — ворона, мелкий у неё клюв, но я смог его ухватить, одной рукой за верхнюю, другой за нижнюю, дальше только чуток потянуть — потянул, и голова на две части раскололась, как цветочек. И я помнил, зачем я это делал, я всё это время помнил, зачем я это делал, — Беверли вжималась в постель всё глубже, а Патрик наклонялся над ней всё ниже, и бубнил, бубнил без умолку: — и было хорошо, потому что помнить — это хорошо, и знаешь что? Полная это херня! — заорал он вдруг, брызнув слюной, и Беверли, будто очнувшись, ткнула его в грудь — Патрик будто этого не заметил. — Всегда помнил, всегда, а сейчас — только когда хватаю их за клювы и за уши, зачем тогда, если ничего не остаётся?

— Запиши, — огрызнулась Беверли, и Патрик отпрянул. Обнял себя обеими руками, и Беверли заметила, что под футболкой у него что-то топорщится, рыжее и пушистое.

Как её волосы.

— Раньше я их ел, — сказал Патрик. — Чтобы они остались со мной и напоминали. А у меня только живот раздувался, как будто они меня обрюхатили. Болело жуть, пришлось руками доставать. Можешь себе представить?

— Да, — сказала Беверли, вспомнив, как подростком совала два пальца в рот — всего пару раз, хорошо, что не подсела на это. Патрик смотрел на неё с сомнением.

— Я могу засунуть кулак себе в глотку, — наконец сказал он, и среди покрывающей его взгляд тины мелькнула гордость.

* * *

— Убери это, — взвизгнула Триша, — убери, убери, убери!

На кухонном столе грудой лежат вытащенные из холодильника полки, вытащенные из холодильника коробка яиц и пакет молока. Если бы Беверли не забыла сходить в магазин, подумала она, там лежала бы ещё упаковка курицы и, может быть, яблоки. Или апельсины.

Беверли не забыла бы, если б её весь день не тошнило при одной мысли о еде, тем более мясе.

В холодильнике лежал Патрик, и больше ничего там поместиться не могло.

Патрик закатил глаза и вывернул шею под неестественным углом, вжав левую щёку под верхнюю, неразъёмную полку холодильника. На правой протекла ледяная струйка, как те, на стенках, что давно надо было почистить. Патрик обнимал мёртвую лисицу — с такими же закатившимися, как у него, глазами, с такими же, как у него, вывернутыми суставами.

Тогда-то Беверли и сунула его в горячую ванну.

* * *

Беверли снова задумывается о пепельнице, когда — слишком быстро — от сигареты остаётся только тлеющий окурок. Его нужно обо что-то потушить — и Патрик с готовностью подставляет руку.

Беверли вздрагивает от омерзения.

— Это мало, — говорит Патрик почти с сочувствием. — Обмен по стандартному курсу: любовь, нож из кухни или ожоги.

— Странно, что ты ставишь всё это в один ряд.

— Не странно. Должно быть весело. Ничего нет веселее любви.

Беверли бы поспорила, но смысла нет. Ей неприятно уже то, что она говорит о любви с Патриком.

Хотя у них есть что-то общее, невольно думает она: любовь — это тоже что-то забытое.

Беверли затягивается в последний раз, уже чувствуя во рту вкус фильтра, а не табака, и тушит окурок о ножку кровати. Немного сажи — это ничего. Ей и так придётся убирать всю квартиру.

В ближайший месяц, или год, или десять лет, или сколько Трише понадобится, чтобы прийти в себя.

— И потом ты уйдёшь?

Патрик задумывается.

— В каком-то смысле. Вообще-то во многих смыслах.

Как бы ни было неприятно связывать Патрика с любовью, предложение вспороть кого бы то ни было — даже Патрика — ножом Беверли отвращает сильнее. Патрик ничего плохого не делает. Для Патрика он даже дружелюбен. У Беверли нет объективной причины, чтобы это делать.

И ей всё ещё его жаль, не потому даже, что в его взгляде она видит нечто человеческое, но потому, что кажется: Беверли может это достать.

Она запускает пальцы Патрику в волосы — мокрые, но в них, по крайней мере, нет или почти нет крови. Патрик поднимает лицо к ней, за болотной тиной — почти надежда, и Беверли кажется, что от жалости её сейчас вырвет.

У него всё ещё холодные губы, холодный влажный рот, и её губы он лижет почти как собака, тычется лбом в её руку: дай, дай, дай-дай-дай, — пока Беверли не кусает его за губу. Тогда Патрик закатывает глаза и обмякает, а Беверли думает: а если укусить его сильнее, у него вообще пойдёт кровь? — и стыдится этой мысли даже больше того, что делает.

— В ящике стола, — подсказывает Патрик, улыбаясь половиной приоткрытого рта. Он выглядит обкуренным — и ещё он выглядит почти счастливым. — Может, всё-таки огоньку?

Беверли осторожно ступает на пол — который, конечно, не превращается в лаву. Патрик рылся в ящике её стола. Немного утешает то, что вряд ли заглядывал в рисунки, вряд ли рисунки — это весело; но «вряд ли» — не «точно».

Ящик стола прикрыт неплотно — Беверли никогда так не закрывает — и в нём действительно обнаруживается страпон, блин, настоящий дилдак, Беверли слышала о таких шуточки в школе, но не думала, что увидит воочию; он заботливо завёрнут в шуршащий пакет, и Беверли, наверное, только поэтому может взять её в руки.

Его она моет на кухне — Тришу, кажется, вымело из дома, хотя хлопка двери Беверли не слышала — он выглядит чистым, только налип жёлтый листик, закрутившийся волчком у сливного отверстия. Беверли не думает, на какой помойке Патрик его нашёл, Беверли думает: жаль, что в аптечке нет обеззараживающего, жаль, что у них и аптечки нет, может, если бы приложить к нему аспирин, всё стало бы выглядеть не так болезненно. Беверли знала когда-то мальчика, который больше, чем об аспирине, знал только об обеззараживающих, и хотя Беверли не помнит его лица, она помнит, что её действия этот мальчик категорически не одобрил бы.

Именно категорически.

Если Патрика укусить, у него пойдёт кровь, думает Беверли в комнате, потому что даже среди ткани халата, который на тощем теле Патрика идёт складками, видно, что у него стоит. Беверли гладит его по волосам, сжимает их, будто хочет завязать Патрику хвостик — он резко опускает голову, так резко, что Беверли пугается, что волосы сейчас порвутся, но они выдерживают, только пальцы скользят, и Беверли приходится перехватить их покрепче.

Патрик выпутывается из халата, упирается в него коленями, потягивается; мокрые пряди падают на лицо. Смотреть на него Беверли — конечно — неприятно, но не смотреть она не хочет.

В таких ситуациях, наверное, нужно брать на себя какие-то обязательства.

Патрик тихо скулит, когда Беверли ведёт ладонью по его шее, скулит громче и сводит лопатки, когда она ведёт вдоль позвоночника, и тихо вздыхает, когда Беверли опирается плечом о кровать — ей не хочется пристёгивать член к себе, даже искусственный — и утыкает его между ягодиц.

Патрик вздыхает, когда член входит в него, его собственный почти прижат к животу, Беверли запоздало вспоминает про масло — она же была на кухне, почему не захватила — но Патрику оно как будто и не нужно, он подаётся назад, и трётся щекой о пол  
_(поэтому лава и сожрёт его первым, потому что он хочет быть сожранным)_  
и разочарованно стонет, когда Беверли подаёт назад, и подаётся за ней, за её рукой, за членом, который ей неудобно держать в руке.

Патрик выглядит счастливым. Счастливые люди, говорят, красивы, но пока речь о Патрике — он _почти_ красивый.

Беверли толкает вперёд, и страпон заходит глубже, слегка шлёпая по ягодицам завязками; Патрик дышит прерывисто, и его кожа, понимает Беверли, всё ещё не тёплая — но уже _почти_ тёплая, и это почему-то завораживает; она садится поудобнее, тянется к его члену — но Патрик уже дрочит сам, уперев в пол острый локоть — даже выглядит это больно — и дрочит так, как будто от Беверли ему нужно было только присутствие, только символ того, что его любят, а с остальным он справится и так. И справляется, стонет с подвываниями, пока Беверли толкает и тянет страпон на себя, и кончает на её смятый халат.

Беверли достаёт страпон медленно, чем вызывает у Патрика _счастливый_ вздох, Беверли гладит Патрика между лопаток, и, если честно, этот жест гораздо интимнее, чем то, что у них только что было. Патрик жмурится и скалится ей из-под плеча — хотелось бы думать, что с благодарностью.

А на следующий день она ни о чём таком не думает, потому что в ванне нет ни чужой одежды, ни чужой дохлой лисицы, ни бурой воды, только в слив забились рыжие волоски, но, может, они принадлежат самой Беверли; Триша сама готовит себе завтрак, а над кроватью размашисто написано красной краской, которая въелась в старые обои так, что её чертовски тяжело оттирать:

«Ты обищала.

Будит весело».


End file.
